zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
First Night At Bunnyburrow
Months before I joined the ZPD, I remember the night The first one in my family household that you spent I introduced you to my parents and siblings We both volunteered to help them in the farm chores During your first meeting, Bonnie and Stu seemed fond of you Realizing that the terrible things told about foxes weren´t true You met Gideon Grey at our neighborhood as well He also knows that you are one great pal Even my grandpa thought you were alright After I convinced him that you had never eaten any rabbit They all got to know and heard your story I loved how the reception you got among them was so friendly We all spent a big family dinner together When I brought the blueberry pie I had done myself, it got even better As night fell, I led you to my bedroom Like you had looked forward to it, it did seem Everything was there just like back in the day The same bed and furniture as when I was just a teenage bunny On my shelf among the other photos, Nick noticed my baby picture Smiling warmly, you thought I looked really cute As my boyfriend, I had given you a special permission to use that word You´re not a bunny, but nobody else in my life is nearly as beloved While the others in the house slept, we just sat there and talked a lot Of our hobbies, feelings for each other and anything we could discuss about After all these years, my humble home is still dear to me You being there with me making it even better, my foxy love If you ask me, you fit well together here with my kind We sat down on the bed, as you held my hand I was more than satisfied to have a guy like you in my life A true friend who´d care about me Guiding me to the right direction whenever I´d lose my way And holding me tight whenever I´d feel lonely You gave me the first kiss I ever experienced under my home roof A fox can fall for a bunny and that was certainly proof With nobody bothering us, we shared a smooch or two You whispered kind words to me and stroked my ears too Feeling sleepy, our visit that day had come to an end As always, we shared the same bed I got out of my farm clothes and slipped into my pajamas Instead of with my stuffies, I slept in your strong, handsome arms Good thing our bed had enough room for both a fox and a bunny No need for a pillow as I rested against your soft body You´re always so warm and cuddly, like a living stuffed animal Not to mention a perfect boyfriend, so brave, kind and loyal One of our best moments together before my training at the ZPD so rough A visit at my family and your first night at Bunnyburrow. Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Young Mammals In Love continuity Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV